Cafe Freedom
by CrossAngel-Chan
Summary: Hinamori Amus life takes a turn for the worst when Kukai leaves.She becomes depressed & people only make it worse by bullying her.But,when she starts working for a cat themed cafe she starts to open up again.And then...First Story-Nice criticsm please!
1. Chapter 1  Cafe What?

I stared out the window, my thoughts drifting away from the boring history lesson to my old brunette best friend that I miss. He had left a year ago exactly, and I haven't heard from him since. He had said he would write letters to me, but there hasn't been one at all. I felt a silent tear roll down my face, as the thunder clouds started to roll in, just as the weatherman had predicted.

_Kukai…I miss you. Your emerald green eyes, your goofy grin, your messy orange brown hair, I even miss your stupid 100-meter dashes._ I thought to myself. I sighed, and wiped my eyes and brushed the straight raven black hair out of my eyes. I am all alone now. The Guardians gave up on me when I became depressed because Kukai had left to study abroad. They had left me, and now I can't get on with my life. Everybody hates me; they think that I am some emo chick named Hinato Micha. They believe that I bullied the 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu, and made her leave the school. In a way, I just killed her. I killed that personality, and now I'm the depressed Hinato Micha. I am now a girl with long raven black hair with muddy brown eyes. From pink and golden to black and brown…weird, right.

I could already feel the glares boring into my head right now. I felt the spitballs starting to be spat at me, and I could even hear the stupid rumors spread. They called me a slut, bitch, whore, and all of those fanciful words. Today, I was just not in the mood.

"Hey. Shut up, don't ya have anything better to do?" I hissed at the people sitting behind me. They stared daggers at me and that only made me all the angrier. I groaned and raised my hand. The airhead teacher called on me.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Hai, Micha-Chan," he replied with a stupid smile. I gathered my things and walked to the door. Before I left, after the teacher turned to the board, I gave the kids in the back a death glare and walked out.

School for the rest of the day is out of the question, so I just walked out of the school, hands deep in my black hoodie, holding onto my iPod. My outfit was always all black, and was normally baggy. I looked up at the sky, and lightning cracked across the sky and thunder rumbled. It probably is going to rain, but I am going to make the most out of this ditching school half day. I walked to the nearest park, the one me and Kukai went to whenever either of us was feeling bad. Normally, he would be there, ready to cheer me up. But, I know it is impossible now.

When I reached the park, it was clear of any people. I had the whole park to myself and I am glad for it. I walked to the nearest tree and climbed up in with ease. Kukai had always said I was like a cat when it came to my movements. I hid in the leaves of the tree, and pulled out my headphones. I plugged it into my iPod and clicked on a random song.

Wake me up when September ends by Green Day started to play, and suddenly I was out of my depressing world into a world of music with meaning. I closed my eyes and the intro to the song started to float through my mind and a color combination of black and light green swirled in my mind. Whenever I listen to music, random colors swirl in my head that matches with the song. Once the lyrics started, the words were in golden letters. I know I am weird, but that's only adds one to a list of things I am.

I don't even know when it started, but it started to rain. It probably was raining for a long time, but it just now started to drip down onto my face. I blinked my eyes open and looked around. The song Welcome to the Black Parade was playing and my mind was full of blackness and curly white letters as the song went on. I clicked off my iPod and shoved it back into my hoodie, and then I jumped down in the protection of the tree.

It was pouring, and I watched as people and kids rush around in bright plastic raincoats. I glanced around, and judging by the way the sun was positioned, it should be like 6 PM. Middle School let out a long time ago. I yawned and blinked my eyes; I love the rain but it always made me so tired. I ran from the park and towards the shops across the street to see if there was a coffee shop.

There was a lone building, and it seemed to be a café. The walls were painted a creamy white and the roof was a mocha color. There was a coffee cup sign and there was a black paw print on it. Once I came closer, the sign said, 'Café Chu Chu.' It seemed decent enough, so I walked in, the bell chiming overhead. I was enveloped in nice warmth and the heavy scent of coffee. This place seemed like home already.

"Konichiwa~! Welcome to Café Chu Chu~!" several different voices rang out. I looked up in surprise that anyone would be so kind. But then I remembered, they don't know me so I should be safe. I looked around the café and was surprised to see that it was packed. There were mocha swirls all over the walls and the floors were a darker version of the walls. The tables were vanilla white and wooden and the couches looked plush and were black, and every single one of them was packed. In the far right corner, there was a tabletop and all sorts of complicated machines to make the drinks behind it. I saw 4 girls bustling about, all in the same uniform but had different colored ones. And…I think…I see cat ears on them?

I watched in astonishment as they bustled about, their tails swishing and ears twitching. I thought surely anyone would notice the cat ears but nobody made any comment. I shook my head and dismissed the thought. I then focused on how uncomfortable I felt in here. It is so cheerful and colorful, while I am so depressed and…plain. I shifted nervously to one foot and stood there awkwardly, waiting to be seated or something.

One of the waitresses rushed to me, bowed and smiled at me. She had short dark green hair that went to her shoulders. She had on the green version of the uniform and sweet emerald green eyes. They reminded me of Kukai's…a pang of hurt sprung through me heart.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to Café Chu Chu~! I will be your waitress Mint, now please follow me!" Mint said with a sweet smile. I smiled half-heartedly, as I stared at her light blue ears. They were seriously moving like a cat, and it was bothering me. She led me to an empty table in the back near the counters where the warmth of the coffee made me feel warm.

"Arigato," I replied, smiling. She smiled back, pulling out a writing pad.

"Now what can I get you?" Mint asked, her fluffy light blue white tipped tail swishing.

"Y-yes. Can I get a Mocha Frappe?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts. She thought, then gave me a sorry look.

"I-I'm sorry Micha-Chan, but we don't sell Frappes here," she stammered, scared. I sighed, and then something caught my ear.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" I asked astonished.

"Oh, well. All of us waitresses go to your school…you may not notice us because we don't talk or tease you…" she stammered again, staring down at her writing pad again. I was surprised, and kind of happy that they don't bully me like the others do.

"Its fine, Minty-Chan. Arigato for not bullying me," I smiled, giving her the most genuine smile I have ever given in so long. Her eyes brightened when she saw me smiling.

"No problem Micha-Chan!" Mint chirped. Her ears twitched and then my nerve to ask struck.

"Oh hey…are those…are those ears and tails real? For all of you?" I asked. Mint looked so surprised, that I thought she was about to faint. Then, she smiled very brightly and leaned forward to whisper something in my ear.

"Yes! Come back tomorrow okay? We have to close up…so sorry for the quick kick out," Mint whispered in my ear. I nodded and then stood, walking out the door. Before I stepped out, I glanced back at Mint and the other girls whispering excitedly. They did look familiar…I believe I had them at some point during the day and they would always ignore the other kids calling me names and pushing me away. The other people sensing that it is closing time, started to get ready to leave. I walked out, and it was then that I realized, after the rain had cleared my mind, that those ears were real. If cat eared girls are real…then are there any other secret monsters out there?

And…what has my depressing life come to?


	2. Chapter 2 Amu's depression explained

**Haiii! Its CrossAngel-Chan! Okay, Im new and I just now figured out Authors note thingy so yeah :D**

**Thank you for Reviews and Story alert and stuff like that!**

**It especially makes me feel really good that a nooby writer like me got reviews and stuff! And my fav writer reviewed my story and it really means a lot to me! :D 3**

**Also, yes, there are going to be OC's, please dont hate D: But, Im going to try to keep all the characters as close to their characters as possible so yeah, dont worry! Plus, I would like to add one Shugo Chara to Amu...Thoughts ?**

**And finally as a list of things Im going over, I dont always update so immediatly so advanced sorry. Reason for why this chapter came out a week after is because Im preparing for my Birthday Party tonight! :D**

**Happy Birthday Me! XD (- Feels stupid XD )**

**Anyways...**

**Kukai! Do the Disclaimer! :D**

**Kukai-Umm...when did I get here?**

**Me-Since now ? Just do the disclaimer! :O**

**Kukai-Okay ? CrossAngel-Chan doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. And anything mentioned that is real is stritcly not hers.**

**Me-Aww, you were so mean with the Disclaimer T.T But also,I only own the plot and stuff! So yeah...**

**Annnnnnnd now heres the story!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! :D :D :D :D**

As I walked home, my head was in the clouds. She must have been kidding me. Those silvery ears couldn't have been real…could it? My mind raced as I thought about it. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. I fell backwards, landing on my butt. I blinked my eyes and rubbed my butt, finally taking notice of my surroundings.

"Gomenasai!" a feminine voice squeaked out. I looked in front of me and saw a girl with short wavy silver hair. She had huge magenta eyes with small glasses that gave her this innocent look. She wore a light blue tank top with denim shorts and blue flats. She quickly stood up and bowed. The girl then held out her hand, and I took it, standing up with her help. I stared at this girl in awe; she helped a complete stranger that looks emo. Even if she doesn't know who I am, she will soon hate me. I am certain that she will be going to my school, and the 'popular' crowd will tell her who to avoid and will appoint a group to hang out with. That 'popular' group is the Guardians. Yeah, that's how Seiyo Middle runs. The popular crowd _makes _you hang out with certain people, just depending on how you look. I am in the 'loner depressed' group, so I am not allowed to hang out with anyone. The Guardians went from those sweet people who save you of your privacy to some people who will try to find out your secrets and use them against you. What in the world happened there I don't know.

"It's fine, don't worry," I replied with a fake smile. I start to walk to my house, when the girl caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder. I look back at her questioningly, and she blushed and dropped her hand to her side.

"Umm…You go to Seiyo Middle right?" she asked timidly.

"Yes," I said slowly. She probably wants me to be her guide or something.

"Oh, cool! I just started and everything, my name is Inta Emiko. What's your name?" Emiko asked, starting to sound a little braver. I weighed my options; lie and tell her my fake name or my real name and make her keep a secret. I'm going to with a lie, if she proves to be a good friend, I might just open up. But, she looks smart, so she won't mess with the Guardians.

"Name is Hinato Micha. If you know any better, stay away from me," I said kind of coldly. Emiko stared at me in surprise, but then it turned to sorrow.

"Oh…Well, I don't care! I want to be your friend Micha-Chan!" Emiko said, probably trying to convince herself. It looked like she really was trying, and it made me feel sort of happy.

"Okay, as long as you don't mind being tortured by the Guardians," I shot at her. I shifted feet, trying to get comfortable. This is the longest I have spoken to anyone in a long time.

"I can take it" she replied, smiling. I smirked at her, and then nodded my head, walking to my house next door.

"Aight, if you can take Seiyo Middle tomorrow and the 'Popular' crowd, I might just open up to you," I called back over my shoulder and raise a hand in the air waving my pointer finger. I dropped it and shoved it back into my pocket. I looked at the girl standing there with her feet planted and an uncertain yet determined look on her face. She nodded, and then twirled on her heels, marching back to her house. I chuckled to myself, and walked to my empty home, dreading what will happen next.

~~XoXoXoXoX~~

I grabbed the key to my house from under the mat. I always leave it under there just in case my mother, father, or Ami will be coming back home, smiling those goofy smiles of theirs and laughing just like they always did. I know it isn't a really big possibility, but I can always hope with my shattered heart.

I opened the door, my heart racing as the door slowly opened like a commercial before the big reveal of the results of a reality TV show. The house was silent, and still. I was very disappointed, but I should learn by now…my family isn't coming back.

Just before Kukai left, I lost some of my most valued parts of me. I lost my family, and my Shugo Charas before.

We had gone to an amusement park, a new one in Yokohama. My mom and dad made a huge trip and we ended up staying there for a day. Ami, being Ami, was very excited, and was a bouncing ball of energy on the way there. When we got there, we went on all the rides Ami wanted to go on. I didn't speak up on which rides I wanted to go on, my 'Cool & Spicy' character shining brightly.

After we left, we went to the fancy hotel to spend the night. My parents had gone to go get food for Ami and me to eat. I sat on one of the queen beds with my head resting on my knees. I laughed as Ami squeezed my poor Shugo Charas in a death hold. My outer character sort of slips out of me when it is just me and Ami. I always remind her who is boss, but she understood me pretty well; for a 7 year old. I could let myself be me a little around her.

Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia cried out for help as Ami kept squealing, "Super Chawacters!"

All of a sudden, all four of the little Guardians perked up seriously. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Amu-Chan! We sense an X-Egg," Ran informed me, squeezing out of Ami's grip with ease. The other three did also, and floated to around my head. Ami blinked, then pouted and jumped on my bed, bouncing beside me.

"Okay…Ne, Ami. Stay here and be a good girl, okay? I have to go look for something," I told Ami seriously. Ami nodded then plopped down on her stomach, facing the TV and watching some show. I smiled softly, then got off the bed and walked casually outside. As soon as I was out, I took off running. My Guardian Characters following close behind, pointing me in the right direction. I probably looked funny in my tank top and short shorts running through a hotel but it didn't matter.

"Here, Amu-Chan!" Sue gasped. I stopped and regained my breathe, looking around for the X-Egg. I was in what appeared to be an empty hall way. It appeared to me that this hall way wasn't used anymore; the lights were dimmed and dust was gathering in the corners of the ceiling. I was very creeped out.

"Ran, let's go. My Heart: Unlock!" I chanted, and a pink flash of light enveloped me and the next moment I appeared as Amulet Heart. I searched again for the X-Egg, my heart thumping in my ears. I always hated anything scary, from abandoned hallways to the scary movies. With every step I took, my footsteps would echo eerily down the halls.

I heard a large _BAM! _Coming from the main part of the Hotel and a series of other bams. I looked back in the direction of the noise in surprise. I started running back that way, going even faster as Amulet Heart.

"Amu-Chan! What about the X-Egg?" Miki asked, shouting over the crashing noise.

"What about Ami? I have to check it out!" I huffed between breathes.

When I finally reached the lobby, my eyes filled with surprise. The whole lobby was on fire, and people were scurrying around, trying to help others trapped in rooms. The once gorgeous lobby was now a deadly red and turning ashy black. I heard a cry and I instantly knew who it was.

It was Ami.

I ran in the direction of the cry, stopping in front of our room. I tried to open the door, jiggling the doorknob but it wouldn't budge! I tried slamming against the door, but it wouldn't do! The smoke in the air was making feel faint and weak, and my body was trembling, even in my Amulet Heart transformation.

"Ami!" I cried out before slumping against the door. The fire became even worse, surrounding me and the door in a flaming ball. My Shugo Charas desperately tried to get me going and get out of there but I couldn't move knowing I would just be leaving my little sister to her death.

"Amu-Chan! You have to go before it is too late!" Ran called out from inside me. I shook my head weakly to the side.

"No…*Cough* I have to…*Cough*save…Ami…"I coughed out. My head tipped to the side as I coughed more and then everything went black.

I remember seeing bits of things that happened here and there. I remember firemen breaking through the inferno, and shouting out for help. I looked down slightly and saw that I had transformed back into my pajamas. My Shugo Charas lay on my stomach in their eggs, probably for protection.

My eyes closed again, and when they reopened, a guy with black hair and a white mask came bursting through the firemen. The mask made it to where you couldn't see his eyes and covered most of his face. He seemed kind of familiar but I brushed it away, I didn't know anybody who wore mysterious white masks and have black hair. Anyways, he rushed forward and scooped me up, making sure not to drop my Shugo Chara Eggs. I guessed through my hazy memory that he had a Guardian Character too. He ran away from my hotel room pushing through the firemen. This made me alert, but I was too tired to do anything about it. Then everything went black again.

And finally, the last time I awoke, I saw the same mysterious guy standing beside me. I was laying down on a gurney and my Eggs were lying next to me. I had one of those gas masks over my face or whatever it was and I was breathing into heavily. My eyes drooped but not before I saw the mysterious guy take off his mask. His eyes were emerald green.

~~XoXoXoXoXo~~

The next day, I was in the hospital with all sorts of tubes leading into my arm. I didn't have the mask over my mouth anymore but it was still quite hard to breathe. The Guardians including Kukai were in my room, each holding flowers, chocolates, or giant stuffed bears.

I smiled wearily at them but then my mind was flooded with the events of last night. My eyes filled with tears and I looked at Tadase searching for an answer. His pale ruby eyes were full of sorrow and pity.

"Hinamori-San…"

"Amu-Chi…"

"Amu…"

Amu-Chan…"

Each of them avoided my eyes and I finally landed on Kukai. He was staring out the window in deep thought. He finally looked up at me and sighed. He dropped the giant get well bear by the side table and gave me a big hug. I sat there shocked, my breathing hitched.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori…but, they aren't with us anymore," Kukai whispered, and his grasp on me tightened. I burst out sobbing, holding onto Kukai for support.

I lost my family. It was all my fault, if I hadn't given up on the door…no, if I hadn't even left the room, then maybe I could have gotten Ami to escape and not me…

"They…there gone…." I sobbed into Kukai's shoulder.

"It's okay Hinamori…I'm here," Kukai whispered, resting his head on mine.

I have never felt so…exposed yet protected at the same time. I lost my family, leaving me alone and exposed, while Kukai was there, protecting me with his hug. Tadase nor Ikuto could make me feel like this.

For the rest of the day, the Guardians came in and out to chat with and try to cheer me up. Only Kukai stayed the whole time. He even stayed when it was time to go and he ended up sleeping on the couch.

And for the next week, I stayed at his house for a week as the official papers were being signed. I was allowed to live on my own, from the will of my parents. And that's what I did.

But, now I hate it. I don't even have any friends to live with me in the medium sized house. Ikuto left to find his father, I don't like him or Tadase anyways, and Kukai left. Rima and Yaya my girl-friends kinda left me hanging alone. And Nagihiko just follows Rima around. Also, Utau is somewhere in America filming for a movie. I would kill just see her again, but not how I am now…I never saw my Shugo Charas come out of their eggs after that.

And when Kukai left so suddenly, they finally turned dark and had a giant X on them. I then slowly transformed into someone totally different. And apparently, Hinamori Amu the 'Cool & spicy' girl left the school, and was replaced with this emo loner chick named Hinato Micha. And those stupid Guardians know exactly who I am; they are just so blind to even care.

One day, I'm coming back as Hinamori Amu. And I am going to show everyone that I went from bad to good, and that I won't ever forget what everyone did to me as Hinato Micha.

But that day is not here.

It is nowhere near now.

**HeHe...How do you likey? dnt be a silent reader, Review Review Review! :D**

**Nice Critiscm is welcome and please tell me if you want something to happen! (Cant guarantee it will always happen!)**

**Also, dont be expecting new chapters to pop up every day! I get Writers block and I have a life too ya know! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Shugo Chara Dream!

**Hey! It's CrossAngel-Chan!**

**I uploaded faster than I thought...so yeah... XD**

**Anyways, I forgot to mention this, but here are the ages:**

**Amu, The Guardians, and all the OC's at Cafe Chu Chu-14**

**Kukai-15**

**Utau-16**

**Ikuto-18**

**And,I'll add who ever I have forgotten...which is gonna happen cuz I got short term memory loss! :D**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if the story doesnt make any sense, I just really wanted to write and see if anyone would like it...So, please dont flame about that.**

**So that's it! Kukai! Amu! Do the disclaimer!~**

**Amu & Kukai-CrossAngel-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or anything mentioned.**

**Me-Awws! 3 You two are so CUTE 3 3 :D :D**

**Kukai & Amu- *Sweatdrop* (Lets get outta here!) -Thoughts XD**

* * *

><p>I trudged inside my house, pocketing the silver key and gazing at the neat interior. I hadn't changed a thing in the house, I even keep it super clean and making sure nothing is out of place. Even my room is still all pink and girly like it was when I was 12. I just have more teenage stuff in there now like a laptop on the desk. I keep my Eggs in a little basket on the top shelf in hopes that they will come back. But, the state they are in is hinting that they aren't going to be coming back anytime soon.<p>

I walked up the stairs and into my room, closing and locking the door for no apparent reason. It isn't like I have to worry about privacy anymore. I took off my black hoodie and threw it on one of the pink bean bag chairs at the little round table. I then walked to my desk and peeked at my eggs; Still black with the white X. I sighed in pure disappointment and lay my head down on my desk, staring out the windows as the rain rolled down.

Why do I even try anymore is still a mystery to me. I have nothing left in my life to keep fighting for, but this tiny part of me just keeps screaming at me to keep going. And I do, listening to that stupid tiny voice deep down in my already broken heart. I propped my head up on my elbow and turned on my laptop, watching as the screen quickly flashed the mainly blue colors before I got to my log-in screen. I typed in my password and the screen changed to a picture of me and Kukai.

We were hanging out at the park like we always did. This time, we had decided to have photo wars and we both pulled out our phones and started to take embarrassing pictures of each other. We ended up posing and making faces at the camera together. In this one, our faces were so close and we had our hands posed into the shape of a heart. I made the right part while he made the left. I loved that picture because it was the one picture that we were so close and I was me and he was him.

I smiled, then logged clicked on the internet icon. I typed in and clicked in the link to Youtube. I then logged on and clicked on my favorites. The song 'You're my Guardian Angel' started to play. I listened intently to the song as the words flashed on the screen.

_When I see your smile…_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

A single tear run down my face as the song progressed.

_And now that I am strong_

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul._

_And I know,_

_I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one…_

I have not become strong at all, but I have figured out the world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I somehow know deep inside me, I can be the one.**(A.N/ Yeah Yeah, I know it is all like repeating the lyrics but I couldn't help myself DX)**

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

I would do all of that if Kukai was here…and I wish I could find out if he would do the same for me…

_It's okay…_

_It's okay._

_It's okay._

_Seasons are changing._

_And waves are crashing._

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow warmer and lives grow shorter._

_I can show you that I can be the one._

I remember…how when the seasons changed, Kukai would stay the same. We would go to the beach all the time and we would stargaze with the other Guardians, but it seemed more like the stars just sparkled only for me and Kukai to see.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my…_

_You're my…_

_My…_

_My true love._

_My whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cuz I'm right here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me youll stay_

_Stay._

I set my head down again, the tears starting to really roll down.

_Use me as you will._

_Pull my strings just for the thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

This song…is how I feel towards Kukai…some parts is me telling him that, and others are for me hoping he will tell me that.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if savin you sends me to heaven._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if savin you sends me heaven…._

When the song ended, I paused the loop so it wouldn't go to any of my other songs. After listening to that, I really wasn't in the mood to listen to any other depressing songs. I closed my laptop as I stood up, I then flopped down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I just want Kukai back so much…I want my life back…

After a few minutes, my sobbing calmed down. I breathed in, and slowly exhaled. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and nose. I stretched a little and checked the time on the clock; it was 9:27. I quickly finished up the stupid homework that was completely pointless in a hurry and I flopped back down on my bed, face planting into the big fluffy pillows. Maybe tomorrow will be a good day…I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

My thoughts went back from my depression to that weird café. Surely those aren't real….they were Shugo Chara Character Changes I bet! Yeah…that would make sense I guess…but it surely didn't because I don't think each of those girls had the same dreams. And I am almost certain I recognized the blonde girl with long wavy hair…but she seemed to bubbly and sweet to be Rima. Plus, if it was, since when did she get a cat like Shugo Chara? I have only seen KusuKusu floating around her neck.

"Ughh!" I groaned, throwing up my pink pillow and it landed back down with a soft thud on my face. I rolled onto my side, clutching the pillow. My head began to spun and spun, but then a new wish started to sprout its way inside my head like a seed. I sat up quickly and glanced around, feeling stupid. I clasped my hands together, glanced around and closed my eyes.

_I wish…very much…to become free, and me once again… _I prayed. I felt a sudden sense of 'de ja vu'. I really hope this works, plus my feelings are true. I just want to see my original Shugo Charas again…I miss them so much…

Soon, sleep washed over me and my world became black. I started to hear bubbly voices. And they were familiar.

"Amu-Chan! We are back…but don't expect to see us so soon," one voice cheered, in the same cheerleader voice I remembered.

"Yeah Amu-Chan. I am sad to see your sense of style drop so much since our…slumber," the second calm voice echoed throughout my blackness.

"We missed you so much! We are coming back, so don't worry, desu~!" the same girly voice chimed.

"Your radiance is returning Amu-Chan. It is going to come back twice as strong as before because now, your heart is in the right place," the last of my Shugo Charas announced in my dream. I believe I smiled in my dream but then another voice rang out clear just after the last Shugo Chara finished.

"I can't wait to meet you Amu, Nya!" a mysterious voice called out. Nya…Oh no! That's Yoru's little thing! I do NOT like Ikuto anymore! Worry and nervousness washed over me but was soon replaced with soothing feelings and I fell into deep sleep.

~~XoXoXoXoX~~

I awoke with a startle, my breath uneven and quick. I quickly glanced around my room and saw everything was in order. I then glanced at my little clock and relaxed when I saw it was only 7:30. I had 30 minutes before I had to get going. I stretched my legs, and yawned my biggest yawn yet. I kicked off the covers, crossing my fingers behind my back. What I saw baffled me.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing there, not even a trace that there could have been something there. I almost cried once again, but I have to be strong. Even if my Shugo Charas aren't there, they are always watching me…so they wouldn't want me to be sad anymore. I took a deep breath, held it and then let it go.

"I have to be strong! For Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia, and that mystery Shugo Chara," I said aloud, slightly boosting my self esteem. I kicked my legs over the edge and marched to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower, cleaned myself up, and when I was done, I stared in the mirror with a fluffy, yellow towel wrapped around myself. The reflection of a girl with straight, wet and messy black hair and muddy brown eyes had an impassive look on her face. I looked down at the dye remover and felt my arm twitch with anticipation.

"No…not yet…Wait…for the right moment," I argued with myself and closed my eyes. I re-opened them and decided to wait a little bit longer. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into the usual black outfit. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:02. I walked out of my room and downstairs. I wasn't hungry, plus I wanted to be at school before anyone could start something. I snatched my skateboard from where it lay against the wall and walked outside.

I threw the skateboard down and kicked, feeling the nice breeze as it blew past me. I had left my skateboard here yesterday because it was going to rain, but the weatherman said it wouldn't today. I enjoyed to sunshine and breeze as I skated to school.

When I got there, it was still pretty early. I kicked up my skateboard into my hands and walked towards my class casually.

"Oh! Micha-Chan!" a sweet voice shouted from behind. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see Emiko running towards me. I waited, my hands stuffed deep inside my pockets as I watched her scurry across the yard in the school uniform; green plaid skirt with the same top as elementary except the tie was the same plaid green. I wasn't wearing the uniform because I have 'special' permission from the Headmaster. That is one of the many reasons why I am so hated; I get to dress how I like and I waste it on all black clothing.

"Ohayo, Micha-Chan!" Emiko chirped brightly.

"Ohayo," I replied, with much less enthusiasm. I started walking and Emiko rushed to match my pace.

"Micha-Chan, I'm ready to face the Guardians, the ones you said who would scare me," Emiko suddenly said. I glanced at her and she had a very determined look on her face. I smirked a little then nodded and we kept walking.

She was in for a long day, and I was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Nice Critism alowed 3<strong>

**HeHe...they are in for a long day indeed ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4 He's back!

**Heyy! I think you guys are going to love/hate this chapter~ :3**

**Amu-Why?**

**Me-Uhh...stuff goes down... o.o...**

**Kukai-Like ?**

**Me-STUFF! You guys just read and find out what you do! /**

**Amu & Kukai-Wtf...**

**Me-Oh, and please dont be a silent reader! It makes me kinda antsy when I dont know what you guys think! D:**

**And sorry in advance for making this seem sloppy...It just seems like it to me...**

**Kukai! Desclaimer please! 3**

**Kukai-CrossAngel-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, its characters, or anything else mentioned. Only the plot.**

**Yeah! :D Now Read on~! :D**

I walked with Emiko into the classroom, all eyes were on us. I could already hear the rumors about poor Emiko, stuck with the loner chick. I sat down at my desk and Emiko sat next to me, glancing around at all the people.

"Hey, you, chick with the glasses, why are you hangin out with that loser?" a nasally voice called out. I looked up and saw Saaya standing there with her arms crossed, the Guardians standing behind her.

"She is my friend," Emiko replied curtly. The Guardians and Saaya looked slightly baffled. I had to hand it her, she is pretty brave.

"You want her as a friend and not friends that we can choose for you? I mean, we might even consider putting you with us," Saaya sneered. It was plainly obvious she was just trying to get Emiko away from me because she just wants me to suffer.

"Yeah…but, then I'd become some stupid girl who can't keep a guy because she is ugly inside and out," Emiko replied plainly. Not the best comeback, but good enough to get Saaya boiling.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are screwed! Everyone, get her!" Saaya growled and everyone stood up, circling me and Emiko. I groaned, stood up and crossed my arms.

"Leave her alone, you all are just sluts who just have to be the rulers of the school," I said, narrowing my eyes at every one of them, especially the Guardians. Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya looked away while Tadase just stood by Saaya's side with this stupid look on his face. I knew his secret and he is so dang lucky I don't spill it out to everyone!

"Oh look, Micha is standing up for her little friend. That's it, get her!" Saaya shouted. Everyone started to close in, and I was getting prepared to take the hits and not let Emiko get hurt.

"Wait! What's goin on?" a mysteriously familiar voice called out from behind. The crowd of people slightly parted and there stood a boy that was about 15 with messy orange-brown hair and emerald green eyes. He lost some of his baby fat and he had more muscle on him than what I remember. He was the same crush I had before and I almost ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Almost.

The kids just ignored Kukai while the Guardians and Saaya fawned all over him, welcoming him back. The Guardians besides Tadase had some false welcoming and were a little more worried that I'd tell Kukai what has happened for the last year. The mob started to surround me again, blocking my view of the gorgeous brunette. They started to punch and kick me, and I stood as a shield against them from Emiko. I wanted to scream for help, but if I did that, they would get the satisfaction.

I groaned in pain as I doubled over in pain when someone kicked me in the stomach. They snickered then went to fawn over Kukai also. I glanced up and saw Emiko was okay except this very worried look on her face. She knelt and kept brushing hair out my face, panicking. I coughed up a little blood and gave her a weary, reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes a little and then another face popped into view. My eyes widened, the guy had my favorite emerald green eyes, but they were definitely off. They weren't happy.

"Kukai…don't be sad, be happy," I whispered, smiling a little and then my world turned completely black.

**(Kukai's P.O.V)**

I pushed my way through the crowd of cooing fans and saw the girl with straight black hair that had gotten beaten up. A girl with short silver hair and glasses kneeled over her, worried out of her mind. I rushed to her and peered at the mysterious black haired girl also. Her face was badly bruised and blood trickled down her chin. The girl's face seemed so familiar yet so different…I couldn't out my finger on it…Her eyes were slightly closed but they widened slightly when she saw me and then she gave me a small smile.

"Kukai…don't be sad, be happy," the girl whispered in a very familiar voice. And then she closed her eyes and her smile turned into a little frown. Her breathing became faster and she curled slightly up in a ball.

I felt the sudden urge to help her, and that is what I did. I scooped up the girl, and she was surprising very light, despite her look in baggy clothes. Thank goodness, because my back hurt so much already…I glared at all the stupid kids in the room and walked out, the girl with silver hair trailing behind me.

"T-thank-you, sir," she said timidly. I glanced back at her, and down at the girl in my arms.

"No problem, Name is Kukai. What's yours?" I asked politely, I wanted to know this girl's name more, but it seems they are friends so I have to be polite.

"E-Emiko. Her name is Micha-Chan," she replied, looking down. I nodded and walked to the infirmary, holding poor Micha close to me in fear of dropping her.

"Souma-Kun…thank-you for helping her. Even though you are a stranger to her, you helped her anyways…I have only caused her trouble," Emiko said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry okay? I'll get her story afterward, plus, it seems like you are a great friend for her," I replied soothingly, I gave her my signature smile and I would have done thumbs up if my hands weren't full.

"Thank-you," she said surprised.

We finally reached the infirmary, and Emiko rushed to open the door for me. I walked in and set Micha on the bed, the paper crinkling underneath her.

All of a sudden, a red head nurse came bustling in. I think I recognized her because she was always treating my soccer wounds.

"Oh, Kukai! Welcome back to Seiyo Middle!" the nurse chirped with a big smile.

"Thanks, can you help my friend here? Her name is-"I started.

"Hinato Micha," Emiko finished for me. I smiled at her and then turned serious and looked at the nurse.

"Okay, I'll treat her right away…wait, what happened to her?" the nurse asked, baffled.

"She was beat up for no reason," I replied, anger starting to boil inside of me. I am all against bullying and this was just so bad. It seemed like she was picked on a lot, and I can't believe the Guardian's didn't do anything about it! What happened to being actual Guardians? The nurse started to treat her wounds, placing ice on the biggest bruise on her forehead.

"Oh dear, poor Hinato-San. I hear that she is bullied a lot but she never comes to report it…"the nurse trailed off. I clenched my fist; I would have to give those Guardians a couple of lessons later on…

"Umm…Miss Nurse? Do you know anything…else about Micha-Chan?" Emiko asked timidly, obviously wanting to know more about Micha.

"Well…you two can keep a secret, right?" the nurse said wearily. I nodded and saw Emiko nod also.

"Anything helps to understand her," Emiko said. I leaned against the teal green counters, wanting to hear this too.

"Okay…well, Kukai, remember that little Miss you were so fond of…Hinamori Amu?" the nurse said nervously.

"Yes," I replied embarrassed, a blush faintly appearing on my cheeks. I missed Hinamori, I haven't seen her in so long.

"Well…Hinato-San IS Hinamori Amu-Chan…" she whispered, trailing off again. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The girl that I loved was the one that was beaten before my eyes…and I hadn't done anything to save her until after…

"Umm…I'm sad to know that Mi- I mean Amu-Chan lied to me…but I think she has her reasons…" Emiko said after there was a long silence.

"I…need to speak to her when she wakes up," I said, thinking while I spoke.

"Yes…it may be a while, so please go to class," the nurse replied softly.

"Okay…" I replied, kind of disappointed.

"Thank-you for taking care of her," Emiko thanked the nurse.

"No problem. I have always felt bad for poor Amu-Chan," the nurse replied, stroking Amu's cheek in a motherly way. I walked out of the room, my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds. I was thinking about everything that had happened. Amu lost her family before I had left…and then when I did, it appears life didn't go the way it was supposed to for her.

"Souma-Kun!" the girl named Emiko called out, running to catch up to me.

"Yes?"I asked, turning to her.

"Yesterday I met her, and she didn't want me to be her friend. She said something about the popular group and how I wouldn't be able to take them…I think she was just trying to protect me and I just ended up getting her hurt…"she trailed off, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. Now that I am back, I am going to make sure that everyone goes right for Hinamori from now on…And I think I understand why everyone is bullying her…just not the Guardians…"I replied, drifting back into deep thoughts again. I walked off, going to the teacher Nikaido to report what happened. I believe Emiko stopped following me so I stopped where I was and looked out the window, thinking about important things. I had to stay back a year since last year was pretty much the worst year of my life. From not seeing Hinamori to getting beat by my stupid drunk brothers…

I just hope Hinamori gets better. I need to change her life back to what it was before. She needs to live her life to the fullest, and I want to be there for her. This school is screwed up since I left. Bullying never occurred, but jealousy did cause people to act a little out of character.

I then continued walking, out of the school and towards the park I and Amu used to hang out at. I then rested under a tree, planning on taking a nap since last night I couldn't sleep and then waking up to go check up on Amu.

I drifted off into sleep as thunder clouds began to roll in. Yawning, I thought to myself; _I'll wake up before it rains and go see Hinamori. _And then my mind went blank and fuzzy.

**(Amu's POV)**

I awoke with start, my body instantly aching. I placed a hand on my forehead, and looked around. I was in the nurses room and the ginger nurse sat at her little desk in the corner, her eyes focused on the computer screen. I swung my legs over the side, stretching a little and feeling my soreness getting the better of me.

"Oh! Hinamori-San, please lie down!"she said quickly, coming over and putting a hand lightly on my shoulder to get me to sit down.

"I have to go…I need to get moving, get myself used to the pain," I said in a chopped sentence.

"No. Stay. Plus, your friends Souma-Kun and Inta-San are coming to visit you soon so please stay," the nurse said firmly. I slumped in defeat and decided to lie down. She nodded in approval and sat back down at the computer, typing away.

"Umm…you didn't tell them who I was…did you?"I asked, fearing the answer.

"Uhh…" the nurse stalled, her eyes darting here and there. All of a sudden, the door swung open, and standing there was Emiko. Her expression instantly filled with relief as she rushed over to try and comfort me.

"Amu-Chan! You're okay! I am so sorry that I got you in trouble!" she gushed, giving me a tight hug. I'll take it they know.

But…what does Kukai have to say about it?

**Annnnnd done!**

**How do you like ? :]**

**Review and tell me please! I need reviews to keep me going so that I know people like it T.T...**


	5. Chapter 5 The Start of explanations

**I'm back! :D**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, but I came down with the sickness of Writers Block, a horrible disease.**

**It's been a while, and I'm starting to lose interest in this story because I'm losing all ideas! Plus, I feel like I'm rushing the plot too much, and new ideas pop in my mind but I cant add it in without feeling like the story is to much.**

**Please tell me what you think I should do! D: But, anyways, please review! Dont be a silent viewer, I have annoynmous thingy set to ok for a reason! 3 **

**But, anyways, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>I sat nervously on the bed in the infirmary. The nurse had told me to stay and wait for Kukai even though it was time to go home, saying that I need a man to help me just in case I faint again. Emiko stayed silent as she sat next to me, looking as if she is in deep thought. I stood up from the bed, earning attention from both the nurse and Emiko.<p>

"I…I can't face Kukai now…" I said slowly, and then I took off running out of the room and down the halls. I bumped into someone and fell back on my butt. I rubbed it, and then stood up quickly and looked down at who I had bumped into to apologize. But the words were caught in my throat. I had bumped into Kukai. He looked up and my muddy brown eyes met his emerald ones.

"Amu?" he whispered in a relieved voice. My own eyes filled with tears, and then I took off running the way I had been going.

"Wait! Hinamori!" Kukai called after me, and I heard him following. I kept running, but knowing Kukai, he character changed with Daichi who just happened to finally pop in. **(Omgz, forgive me but I forgot to include Daichi last chapter…He was…taking a nap somewhere ? T_T Gomen! DX)**

I was soon pinned against the wall by Kukai. I panted, and I avoided looking in his eyes.

"Hinamori? It's really you isn't it?" he whispered, removing one hand from my shoulders to my chin, trying to make me look up.

"Yes…" I said softly, and then I finally looked in Kukai's eyes. The next thing he did really surprised me.

He pulled me off the wall and enveloped me in a big hug, my arms at my side I couldn't hug back. The sweet scent of vanilla enveloped me.

"I really missed you, you know that?" Kukai said, pushing me back a little so he could look me in the eyes.

"Me too…I didn't…want you to see me like this though…"I trailed off, looking down at my feet.

"It's okay…I didn't care how you looked, I just wanted to see you," he said, and I looked up. I smiled, tears trailing down my cheek. It was then that Daichi spoke up.

"Uhh…Hinamori, Where's Ran, Miki, and Su?" he asked, worry clearly in his voice. My smile instantly turned into a frown, as I avoided meeting their eyes.

"They…are in their eggs….I haven't seen them since you left," I whispered sadly, thinking about my dream. I really want to see them and meet this new Chara…

"Oh…Can we come over to your house then? I don't really have much to do…" he trailed off. I nodded, but then a very crucial thought occurred.

"Ah! I forgot! I was going to meet some people at this café!" I shouted, and took off running out of the school.

"What?" Kukai called after me, following me.

"Kukai please get Emiko for me! I'm pretty sure you can catch up, meet me at the park we always went to!" I called back, leaving behind a confused Kukai.

I reached the park, panting heavily and being tired as heck. I sat down randomly on the ground and lay down, catching my breath. I know I was supposed to meet Mint and all her co-workers/friends, but I want to have some friends of my own. Wow, I just thought friends of my own….it feels good to say that again.

"Yo! Hinamori!" I heard someone call me. I look up and see Kukai running with a confused Emiko following. She had swirls in her magenta eyes behind her tiny glasses. She must not have run like Kukai does…well, I highly doubt anyone has. Daichi was floating behind Kukai, not really in the line of sight of Emiko.

"Hey Kukai, Emiko-Chan. When we go in that café, call me Sakura or Micha please," I said, pointing to the cozy little café. They nodded, and then followed me into the café. Once we were inside, we were hit with a wave of mocha, coffee, and the buzzing noise of conversation. The waitresses with the odd cat ears and tails greeted a welcome, but they were busy helping all the customers.

"Woahh….it smells really good in here!" Daichi drooled, his eyes slightly closed as he took in the smell. The waitresses, glanced over in our direction and Emiko looked around.

"Umm…did you guys hear that?" Emiko asked, blinking at Kukai and I. I looked around panicked; Emiko can hear Shugo Charas but it didn't appear that she could see them. Yet.

"Uhh, no! You must be tired from the running, let's get you a coffee!" Kukai said, rushing to explain.

"Yeah! Uh, Mint-Chan!" I called to the girl with short dark green hair. She glanced at me, and smiled. She rushed over to the girl with long wavy blond hair, and whispered in her ear. She gave her puppy eyes, and it appeared that the blond girl gave in because Mint had a relieved look. She then rushed to serve other customers while the blond girl came over. Okay, now I was 99.99% sure that this girl was Rima. She had the same hair, the same doe-like eyes, and she was short. But that 00.01% of uncertainty comes from the fact that she looks happy and all. The Rima in the Guardians always had either an annoyed or impassive look on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to Café ChuChu, I am you waitress Rima, and yes, I do know it is you Amu-Chan. I will explain later, not with everyone here," the petite girl said, whispering the last part only for me to hear. I nodded my head slightly, but it appeared that Kukai and Emiko were fuming. They are still probably mad about what happened earlier…

"Guys, it's okay…Rima was one of the few who just stood there," I whispered to them; it was true. Rima would just stand by with anger and sorrow in her eyes whenever Tadagay and Saaya hurt me. Yeah, I called Tadase Tadagay. That is his huge secret. He's bi, and if I told everyone it would freak everyone out. I would tell because of all the hurt he put me through, but I am trying to be the mature one here.

We followed her back to the little table where I had sat before. I plopped down sinking into the cushion and Kukai sat next to me while Emiko sat across from us.

"What would you like?" Rima asked, pulling out a little writing pad. Her silver ears twitched, and then it occurred to me that possibly those ears were Shugo Chara Character Changes or such. And since when did Rima get a second Shugo Chara?

"Hot Chocolate," I replied, remembering they don't have Frappes.

"Make that two," Emiko said timidly, and smiling a little. Emiko is so shy around new people, it makes me wonder why she had such…spunk when it came to talking to me. Although 'spunk' isn't the correct word, it was the only word that came to mind when she was talking to me.

"Three, and Rima, I need an explanation as to why a girl that I love was being hurt," Kukai added, staring dead serious into Rima's dawn-like eyes. She sweatdropped, and then nodded her head, scurrying off to get our drinks. And it was then that Kukai's words sunk in. My face flushed red and I looked away, happy yet sad at the same time. Happy because he pretty much said he loved me, but the way he said it made it sound like he loved more than one. Plus, I was like a sister to him; he could never like me the way I like him…

"I hope she will explain everything…those cat ears are so weird, and I keep hearing little voices," Emiko spoke up, ending the silence. So she will have a Shugo Chara…

"Yeah, she will. We know about the little voices, and if you ever see an egg with a special design, do not freak out when a little person pops out," Kukai joked, and laughed. I laughed along nervously, judging Emiko's reaction. She looked so confused!

"Don't worry now, but remember what he said," I quickly covered for him. She just nodded her head, and it was back to silence.

Our drinks came, and I sipped it feeling the warmth of the drink filling me. I smiled contently, and closed my eyes feeling comfortable. I leaned back into the cushion and I felt my back hitting something a little thin. Then, an arm wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes quickly, and saw that Kukai's arm was around my neck. His other hand held his drink and he was sipping at it, staring at me. My face, still not completely recovered from the earlier blush, went right back to that dreaded shade of pink. Kukai smiled his special smile, and I smiled too.

"You two would really look cute as a couple," a voice called. We snapped our heads up and saw Mint and Rima standing by our table. The Café was almost emptied out, freeing us to talk. The other three waitresses were busy cleaning, but I was certain they would come to explain also.

"N-no we aren't!" I stuttered, sitting forward away from Kukai a little. Everyone just laughed and Rima and Mint sat down, Rima next to me and Mint next to Emiko.

"Okay Amu-Chan, I'm pretty sure you guessed that these ears are from Character Changes, right?" Rima started. I nodded my head and waited for more.

"Well, that's true. It's a little confusing, so wait for Icy, Mint's older sister' to explain it better. I just wanted to clear that up," Rima explained a little. So I was right about that…So…maybe that other Shugo Chara in my dream…was a Chara just like these waitresses?

"Oh yeah, Amu-Chan. We will introduce you to our Charas, but, before we do, we must wait for yours to hatch. Also, we are telling you so much not just because you have a Chara or anything, but because you are the 7th member of the group," Mint continued.

"But…who is the 6th? There are only five of you here…"I trailed off, trying to remember if there was another waitress not here? But…they were all here…

"Oh, that is Emiko-Chan. Her egg is in her bag as we speak," Mint chirped. There was a little silence, before I gasped and stared at Emiko astonished. She sat there with her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"Emiko, is that true?" I asked.

"…Yeah…I never wanted to tell you because it's weird…I'm sorry for lieing to you Amu-Chan!" Emiko rushed out, tears forming at her eyes.

"Woah! It's okay! Don't worry, we all have our secrets," I quickly said, and I felt Kukai slightly flinch next to me. I didn't think too much about it, but I was a little curious to know why he flinched.

"Okay okay, can we get off the topic of secrets? It's getting a little akward for me," Kukai said, laughing normally, but I could tell there was a hint of nervousness in it. Everyone started laughing, and then we chatted like normal teens, waiting for the other waitresses to finish.

But, my suspicions were building against Kukai, and I was determined to find out why he was so sketchy and such about secrets.

**Review my AMASHINGG readers! 3**

**(You get a cookie if you do! ;3 )**


	6. Chapter 6 Simple Explanations right? NOT

**I'm baaaaack! :D**

**Gomen gomen for 2 things! D: D: D:**

**1.)I'm super late. 2.)This was sloppy.**

**Reasons-I had a major case of the cursed Writers block and I am writing this at 12 in the morning! DX**

**But, besides that, I am super happy because I made a new friend! Her name is Leo-Chan (Leo-in-Wonderland)**

**She has a story that you should go read! (Death learns love) Please check it out! :D**

**I love to talk to my readers, so if you want, PM what you want to talk about, and I will respond! I can give advice, and plus, I want to hear your ideas and what your Would-be selves would be!**

**So, that's it for my rambling! Please Review and Nice-criticsm is always welcome! KUKAI! DISCLAIMER PWEASE!**

**Kukai-CrossAngel-Chan does not own us, or anything else mentioned in the story except the whacked out plot.**

**Kukaiiiiii! Your so mean T_T**

* * *

><p>Once the other waitresses finished, they came over and sat stood next to the table. Rima and Mint stood up also and stood by them. All in all, there were 5 standing there. There was a girl with long shimmering, sapphire blue hair and midnight eyes that was said to be Mint's sister. The girl wore the dark blue version of the outfit. She reminded me of Ikuto a little. I shook my head angrily at that thought. <em>I hate Ikuto! He said he would be back, but where is he? Probably somewhere across the world with some other girl! <em>I thought to myself. I shook my head, and then continued to look at the girls.

Then, there was Rima and Mint standing next to her. There was another girl who had short blond hair put into two little braids. She had huge, brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. She wore the yellow version of the waitress outfit. And the last girl seemed to be the second oldest. She had long black hair and pretty blue eyes. The girl wore the dark purple version of the uniform. She had a very serious look, and she seemed to be the kind of 'Don't-mess-with-me' kind of girl. But I could tell some bad things have happened in her life before now.

"Hello! My name is Rinta Kori but call me Icy. And you have met Mint, my little sister. Pleased to meet you," the eldest girl said, bowing and smiling a pretty smile.

"Hi, hiii! My name is Torikku Sar! Saru and Yaya are good friends, and Yaya really means well!" the little girl squealed. I sweatdropped, and then realized that the little brunette of the Guardians did have another giggling friend beside her. Saru didn't seem to be so bad, so I trust her.

"Yo. My name is Aikana Shi," the girl with black hair said simply.

"M-my name is Hinamori Amu!" I said, stuttering while standing up. They all burst out laughing except Shi, who just smiled wearily.

"Ha ha! We already know who you are, Amu-Chan!" Icy giggled, wiping an imaginary tear away. I pouted, and sighed.

"Well, can you please explain why everyone has the same Shugo Chara?" I asked, eyeing all of their odd twitching ears.

"Of course. We all have the same Shugo Charas because we all have the same dream plus, we are bound together like sisters," Icy explained. There was a moment of silence as Emiko and I absorbed the information.

"What?" we exploded, confusion ringing clear in our voices.

"Yeah, that makes no sense!" Kukai exclaimed, sitting forward.

"We don't completely understand it ourselves, but, we all have the same dream of being free of something. That is what a cat kind of resembles, you know…like Ikuto," Rima said, becoming soft towards the end.

"Yes…I guess. But what do you all want to be free of? What do I even want to be freed of?" I asked, questions filling my head as soon as they escaped my lips.

"Amu-Chii! Calm down! Saru's Chara said everything will be explained later after all 7 are grouped together!" Saru exclaimed. My head just spun at the thought of it, so I sat back down. I leaned my head back, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat back up, looking at each of them.

"Also, they said that we were 'Sisters' some how. We have no idea because our Charas wouldn't tell us," Rima said.

"Okay. So, even if I do get one, what are we going to do after the big unveiling of how we are bound together?" I asked.

"No idea," Mint said quietly. There was an intense silence for a little moment, until there was a break.

"But, you have to join us! You and Emiko will be the last pieces to the puzzle we have been facing. Please join?" Icy asked, her eyes turning into puppy ones.

"O-okay! I don't know what this is so I need the support!" Emiko said immediately. But, because of what happened way before and what is happening now, I said the opposite.

"No, I'm sorry, but I was just used by the Guardians. Even though you may have your reasons Rima, Tadase was the leader, he could have stopped the bullying before it even happened. Hell, he is the one who started it!" I fumed. I was close to tears, and I could tell that the Chu Chu waitresses were thinking about what I had said. Kukai had a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. All was silent.

I stood up, my fists clenched and tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought of all the torture from before and more in the future.

"I'm sorry. Please don't bother me about any of this stuff anymore. I'm just going to get on with this life, and hope that I die soon. Kukai, please don't talk to me anymore. I don't wish to get you hurt either," I whispered, and turned to leave the café. I do not have any idea how the simple explanations turned to this.

"Wait! Hinamori!" Kukai called after me.

"Please don't go Amu-Chan!" Emiko called too. The waitresses did the same except one, but what she said really surprised me.

"Oh would you all just shut up!" an annoyed voice shouted. I turned and saw everyone's eyes on Shi.

"Look, Amu, either you join and get the support from all of us, or you get the hell outta here and get on with the bullying. I know how you feel, I used to be bullied before I came here. But these girls, they helped me," Shi said, stating the facts right out in front of me.

Again, there was silence. Everyone just stared at her, mouth gaping wide open. I shook my head and just looked her right in those sky blue eyes with my muddy brown contacts. Her eyes held many secrets, except it seemed those were filled with sorrow. She understood how I felt. Although, it seemed hers was worse.

"Okay. Shi, thank-you for understanding. And, guys…I guess…I'll join," I said, remembering how before when I had refused to join the Guardians, they had just made me without my wanting to.

They all cheered and came to give me a big hug. Shi just stood to the side, looking out the window. Kukai slung his arm around me, and gave me his signature smile and thumbs up. Then, he wiped away some tears, causing a light blush.

"Alright Hinamori! Since you look like your goin on the right track back to a good life, Ima gonna help you along the way! Starting with your appearance," Kukai said, a devilish smile appearing on her face. My face paled as I stared at him in horror. He started running out of the café and I gave my new, possible best friends a begging look. They all just shrugged and sweatdropped.

"Ready Hinamori?" Kukai smiled, once we were outside.

"W-what?" I asked.

Kukai's eyes turned sparkly and excited, then he shouted, "100-METER DASH!"

And we took off running towards my house. Despite the fact that my lungs ached, the familiarity with the running and my hand in his made it feel great. I did miss his stupid and tiring dashes, and I missed him. Now that he is back, he said he would help me get back to the time of my life before depression had washed over me.

With him by my side through this, I wouldn't care if we had to run miles to reach the goal of a good life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyy! For corny endings! :D Sorry that Saru is like, a total rip-off of Yaya. T_T But, I have my reasons so please dont get mad!<strong>

**Oh, and Leo-Chan, you might like that 'mysterious' girl Shi right? Haha XD**

**Please please please Review! Anything makes me feel good, and I think I might just do this:**

**If I get 5 more Reviews, I will for sure continue. I say 'For Sure' because, then I know people like my story, and that I'm not writing for nobody to enjoy. I might just post anyways, but I want to know that I have people who like this confusing story of mine XD**

**So, push that Review button and get a cookie from me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Splitted

**Just...Gomen. Too many projects from all my classes, how short this story is, and how long you all will probably have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Just...Gomen...**

**Oh, and can someone please comfirm this to me-**

**Song fics aren't allowed anymore ? Cuz if that's the case, I need to change my one-shot...Please review and tell me! Thanks!**

**And...I love you all! You guys are just so amazing with your reviews and you all deserve better. I am going to try to work on it more and I really hope I get reviews and you guys like it.**

**So...heres to story!**

* * *

><p>We reached my house, and by then, my lungs hurt and swirls were forming in my eyes. Kukai was laughing as he took in breaths of air also.<p>

"Don't…you ever….ever….do that…again!" I hissed at him, taking deep breaths in between.

"Haha! Hinamori, you are really out of shape! I don't care that you changed a little, but you need to keep exercising!" Kukai laughed, wiping an imaginary tear away and giving me that goofy grin of his. My anger almost instantly washed away with that smile.

We were silent for a little while; the only sound was the swaying of the trees and the chirp of the birds. Kukai had come to sit by me. He was so close and his hand was open, palms up. I really just wanted to reach for his hand and hold it…

My own hand inched its way to his, and once our hands were millimeters apart, I was about to touch his hand.

And then, he suddenly stood up.

I jerked my hand back, and stared at him in surprise because of how fast he moved. My heart was speeding and I'm pretty sure my face is a hazy shade of pink at the moment. Kukai turned to me, and he was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

"N-nani?" I stuttered, cursing myself for that stupid habit when I'm embarrassed. Kukai just grabbed my arm and hoisted me up, then moved his hand down my arm to my hand and held it. He pushed open my door-which I had stupidly forgotten to lock this morning-and dragged me inside and up the stairs.

We stopped in front of the bathroom and he pushed open the door and stood me in front of the mirror. I eyed him questioningly in the mirror, raising an eyebrow. Kukai just kept smiling.

It was then that I noticed that he had picked up the bottle of dye remover. My muddy brown eyes widened and I twirled around to face him.

He was closer than I thought. The mirror made it seem like he was maybe a foot away, but in reality, he was only inches away. My heart beat hammered against my chest as I tried to will the stupid hazy red from appearing.

"Hehe. Just stay still so I can get the Hinamori Amu I knew back," Kukai said, completely ignoring the fact I was a tomato! Thank goodness for Kukai's stupidity sometimes…

"O-okay…" I said, turning back around and staring at the mirror. Kukai was about to start, but his reflection in the mirror were staring right into my eyes.

"Ne, take out those contacts. The Hinamori I knew didn't have brown eyes…or black hair," Kukai said, smiling a little. I nodded slowly, and looked in the mirror, leaning in and slowly taking out right my contact. All of a sudden, Kukai yelped in surprise as a crash of a liquid sprayed half of my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut because that liquid was really cold! When I opened my eyes, I nearly screamed.

Somehow, Kukai accidently opened the bottle of dye remover, and it splashed one side of my hair. Coincidently, the side without the contacts lenses. So now, I was staring at a me with a completely split appearance. One side was the depressed me. The other was the real me.

My heart sped, remembering how I had said that I wanted to go back to me and show those fools of friends that I will come back.

This…this was my chance…

"Uhh…Sorry…"Kukai suddenly said. He was standing to the side of me, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. At first I couldn't speak, but then I cleared my voice.

"Kukai…please…please finish it," I said softly, turning to face him. He looked at me in surprise, and then his face turned into a worn smile.

"Ah, okay Hinamori. It's just that…"Kukai said slowly.

"It's just what?"

"I…uh…kinda dropped it all…we have to get more…" Kukai said a light pink spreading across his face. My head was clouded with worry, but then it cleared once again.

"It's okay. Can you please go get more? I'll wait here. I don't want people thinking I'm a freak," I said, with a little bit of attitude sticking out at the end. Oh…there goes the 'Cool & Spicy' act again.

Kukai smiled, realizing that that part of me was returning. He then said, "Kay! I'll be right back. DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" And he took off running out the door. I heard the front door open and then slam close.

All was silent in the house. I glanced at myself in the mirror again and smiled a shy, little smile. Then, I walked to my room looking at my still girly room. Then, my eye caught something slightly colorful that was normally dull and gray. My heart sped up again for the umpteenth time-seriously, when am I gonna die of heart failure or something yet?-and I cautiously approached my desk, never taking my eyes off the basket on the top shelf. I closed my multi-colored eyes, and took the basket off the shelf. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly cried.

My eggs had regained their color. Well…almost. One half was marked half an X while the other regained color. There was that strange coloring, but this time, there was a fifth one. It had the same pattern as the others, except it was gray with black paw-prints going across the white band; one half marked with an X. I was guessing that this was the egg everyone at Café Chu Chu was talking about, and I couldn't wait for it to hatch.

But, as of now, I quickly and gently picked up Ran's egg, feeling the same warmth I felt on that first day. I was sad that the egg was half colored, but at least progress was going along nicely. I laughed at the irony of the half coloring.

I'm half colored and my eggs are too. I'm pretty sure just because I am half me, and half depressed that doesn't mean my eggs are like that. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe it's not.

But as of now, I was so close to getting my Charas back.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is...Yeah.<strong>

**Amu-Chan's charas are back BUT! They are half-colored. So, please review like always! Thanks so much for the support I've gotten so far and stuff...**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL~!~! :D c(:**

**-CrossAngel-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping Trips & Slave Boys

**Okay guys! And now we are back! ;D**

**Yeah, was just sick but took a day off and spent most of the day writing this and the next chappie.**

**So yeahs...Sorry for late update yadda yadda yadda...Haha XD**

**And OMGZ guys! 50 reviews ehh? :D**

**Lolz, you guys treat this weirdo writer too well! *Heart Sign***

**Also! To all you peoples who call me a senpai...**

**Please don't do that! D: I don't like being called Senpai cuz I'm not Senpai! DX I iz not a good teacher of any kind and I am more than likely younger than all of you guys XD**

**So yeah! -Chan, -Chii, -Sama, -Koi...are all okay.(Chan and Chii are ma favs ;3) Just not -Senpai pwease! Thanks! ;D**

**Anyways, I am going to upload the next chapter after I get...Hmm...10 more reviews? ;3**

**I know I'm going a little like...woah! That's a lotta reviews! But...I'm getting more readers and regulars y'know? So...I want to make that jump! :D Please? (:**

**Alsooo! No silent reviewers~ I respect and love to read reviews! Nice critism is okay, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with the OCness of the characters! (Unless it's like...a good/bad I guess?)**

**I am trying to keep the characters as close to the regularness of themselves as possible, but it is a little hard to imagine how they would react to the situations I have and will be putting them through...Ah! Did I hint at something there, Mmmm? :3**

**Anyways, Disclaimer as always...KUKAI AND AMU GET YOUR BUTTS FRONT AND CENTER! :D**

**Kukai & Amu- CrossAngel-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or anything that can be copywrighted in this story! The plot is only hers!**

**Uwaa! SO FRIDGIN KAWAIIIIIIIII! *Pouty Face***

**HERES THE FRICKING STORY AFTER MY RANT! :D**

* * *

><p>As I waited for Kukai to come back, I decided to take out the other contact. Once they were out and I was even closer to looking like my old self, I decided to go into the living room to watch TV. I opened the windows to let fresh air come in so that it wasn't so stuffy. Then, lounging across the creamy colored plush couch, I picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. I flipped through tons of channels but nothing caught my attention.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and I stood up stretching. Then, I went over to the door and peeked through the peep hole. My heart faltered a little as I saw a messy-haired brunette standing outside my door.

I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, you bought some more hair remover die thingy right?" I said, trying to say the name. A small blush came to my cheeks because I didn't want to mess up in front of him. I saw Daichi floating around Kukai's head with a smirk.

"Yep! Now let's get the Hinamori I know back!" Kukai said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah! And then we can get back the Chara girls, right?" Daichi asked hopefully.

"Yeah Daichi. I think," I responded thinking about before when I was looking at the eggs.

"Come on guys!" Kukai said, stepping by me and going inside. I followed him and made sure to lock the door because it's been unlocked all day. I then followed him into the bathroom and he fixed the rest of my hair so that it was its unnatural pink-self.

"Thanks, Kukai. But, I don't know if everyone at school will accept me back," I said nervously, twiddling my thumbs and looking down. There was a silence and then my chin was lifted. I looked up into Kukai's emerald green eyes as a burning heat came to my face.

"They will. As long as you are you, they will. I'm pretty sure everyone misses the 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu," Kukai responded, smiling softly. I smiled back and broke away from his hand to give him a hug.

I felt him stiffen then relax into the hug and wrap his own arms around my waist.

"Err…can we go do something?" a voice interrupted. We broke apart and I saw out of the corner of my eye a blushing Kukai scowling at a smirking Daichi. I giggled and they both looked at me questioningly.

"Umm…if I'm going to be the 'Cool & Spicy' Amu like before, I'm gonna have to do some shopping," I started, looking at Kukai. He smiled and his eyes brightened, but then I added, "And for that, I need a slave boy."

"Your cruel, Hinamori," Kukai scowled, following me out of the bathroom to stand in the hall.

"But you love me~!" I sang teasingly, making a heart sign at him.

He sighed and just said, "Come on, just go get ready or something." Then, Kukai walked down the hall and I heard him plop down on the couch.

I smiled and then it faded into a line as I walked into my room. I swung the door behind me out of habit from having someone in the house…old habits die hard I guess. I grabbed some money from my desk and turned towards the bedroom door. As I was stuffing the money in my pockets I stared at the reflection in the mirror that was on the door.

Pink hair and golden eyes...but black clothes.

Hinamori Amu wore pink, black, and red clothing in a punk style.

Hinato Micha on the other hand wore black clothes and was just plain darkness.

I'm not Hinato Micha anymore. Now, I am slowly fading back to Hinamori Amu-the real me; or more like the façade of the real me.

I slowly turned towards my closet, thinking hard about my next move. I shook my head and thought to myself, _I have my hair and eyes back, might as well go all in and get my style back!_

I walked to my closet and threw open the door. As I rummaged through the black clothes that were on the hangers, I looked for an old outfit that I wore before. I hope I still fit in it.

I finally found what I was looking for: a black sailor girl uniform like thing with pink plaid for the collar and bow/tie. I then found the matching pink plaid skirt and for shoes I wore black socks that went to just under my knees and white shoes that were like the shoes for the sailor outfit also.

I then went to my desk and brushed through my hair putting it in a side ponytail with the missing red X-clip. (A.N: Refer to the time when Amu went on that date with Tadase and Ikuto interrupted it blah blah blah….This is Kukamu. NOTHING. ELSE. (: )

I looked in the mirror and was satisfied but was sorta upset/sad at what I wore. I shrugged off the feeling and dug through my black jeans for the money I had put in the pockets and dropped it on my desk. I then went back into my closet for a bag of some sort. I found this older tiger backpack that was a stuff tiger with a pouch on the back to put the items in. I got this from my parents a long time ago…and I had given it to Ami but she insisted on giving it back…

Shaking my head again, I cleared any unhappy thoughts. I stuffed the money in the bag and put it on my back. I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door. As I made my way down the stairs, my heart was pounding in my chest-jeez, I am so dying of a heart attack or something.

I was afraid at what Kukai was going to say. And what if someone from school saw us? They'd probably make a huge deal out of it!

As I walked into the living room, my composure was still calm and collected but on the inside I was raging pretty hard about everything that could possibly go wrong.

"Woah!" I heard Kukai gasp. I realized that I had my eyes glued to the floor and I was on auto-pilot while walking. I looked up, feeling the dreadful hazy red rush to my cheeks.

"I look okay, right?" I asked him, wanting his opinion.

"You look fine Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed, standing up and giving me a thumbs up. Daichi copied what he did and I smiled.

"Thanks…Now come on slave!" I said, smiling devishly. Their smiles faded into disbelief and horror.

"Well…uh…I gotta go…uh…meet up with a friend!" Daichi said slowly and stuttering, and then he took off flying through the open window.

I watched as the little chara flew out the window then turned to look at Kukai, smiling a little devishly still.

"Come on, Kukai-Kun!~" I sang, and grabbed him by the wrist. I pulled him out of the house and locked everything up including closing the window. As we made our way towards the city, Kukai made no move to either come to walk by me or let go of my hand. We walked on in silence. I waited for him to do something as we kept walking.

"Okay Hinamori. If I'm going to be your slave…"Kukai started, jogging a little bit ahead of me with my hand still in his. I looked at him questioningly but then I saw the same familiar eyes that he had from many times before.

"100-METER DASH!" he screamed and we took off running. I was practically dragged behind him!

"UWAA! Kukai! STOP!" I panted as we made our way to the city. His laughter and my shouts filled the air as we ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the banter at the top up there, I have the new chappie ready but you readers must review to get it! Also! You get a cookie that tastes like Rainbows and stuff if you do! *Heart Sign*<strong>

**10 Reviews and that new chapter is yours...I promise it's super long~ (: ...Well longer than all the ones I have =3=**


	9. Chapter 9 Snatched

**And like I promised, here is Chappie 9!~ ;D**

**Also, Yes, I am taking this story off the main main plot, but the next chapter is kinda important though! And I needed a way for it to lead to that and so I decided to do it like this. Plus, Hunger Games has been creeping in my mind the whole weekend and stuff (:**

**So yeah! The OC's introduced in this chapter are only going to be in this one and the next. And, if I feel like it, they will make occasional appearances in other chapters later on.**

**Also, I dunno how long this story shall be. It might be coming to an end in about...10 chapters /X But, from now on, I am going to squeeze in as much details and stuff as possible because now I have a very clear idea of how I want to progress through the story. And no, I don't think I will add an epilogue, because...like...I dunno XD (Mind you, my mind changes all the time so when the time comes there might be an epilogue XD)**

**Yep! And that's it! I hope to get tons of reviews! Also! I don't respond to every review but I do read them! I treasure each one like it's a diamond! Please review! No silent readers! I have annoynomous (Wow...totally messed up that word =3=) on for a reason! :O**

**So heres the Disclaimer!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS HERE STORY! I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE PEOPLES WHOSE NAMES AND TITLES I CHOSE TO USE INCLUDING SHUGO CHARA AND VOCALOID AND SONGS! :3**

**Enjoy~! Ja ne~! *Heart Sign* (:**

* * *

><p>"I…hate…you…Kukai…"I growled pathetically at the laughing brunette. He stifled his laughs as best as he could, but giggles would leak out.<p>

Scowling at him, I regained my breath and began ambling down the sidewalk and peering into the shop windows. I saw in the reflection as Kukai appeared next to me but I ignored him. I was too intent on looking for things that screamed 'HINA-MORI FRICKIN AMU!'

I finally found a punk store called "Hato no shukketsu" (Bleeding Heart…eh, typical =3=) with accessories and clothes looking like my old style from elementary school. My eyes brightened and I pushed open the door. The bell above chimed lowly and the pounding of 'Love is War' by Hatsune Miku was ringing throughout the store.

"Uwaa," I whispered, looking at all the clothes and accessories they had. I twirled around to face Kukai.

"Ne, Kukai! If you wanna go somewhere else or something, go ahead. I'm gonna do some shopping," I said excitedly. He smiled, and started to shake his head no but stopped mid-shaking.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" Kukai said hurriedly and ran out the store. I watched as he disappeared into the crowd then went to work getting clothes that I thought would be cute on me.

By the end of my browsing, I had listened to Hatsune Miku's World is Mine, Alice of Human Sacrifice, Deep-Sea Girl, Demon Girlfriend, and many more by the oh-so popular Vocaloids. I was happy to listen to the songs because I was a huge fan of them. Towards the end when I was almost done shopping, they started to play Hoshina Utau's Glorious Sunshine and I started to fill with sorrow and wanting to see the pop-star.

She went on tour in America and wasn't due back for a while. I'm a little sad that it will be a long time from now when I get to see her, but also glad that I have time to change back into my normal self. And I can possibly act like nothing happened as long as people do not blow my cover. Which I highly doubt won't matter because Utau is my best friend. I will tell her everything that happened in her absence.

I sighed and continued shopping, listening to the selection of music change from Utau's songs-new and old-to Vocaloid's many robotic but pleasing to the ear songs.

I finished up; paid for the clothes I had picked out and ended up with about 10 bags. I just asked the cashier if it was okay if I left them here and picked them up later. The girl smiled and nodded her head. It was then that I noticed how she looked. Bright red hair put into two side ponytails like Utau but they were black tipped. Her eyes were a deep crimson red. They weren't creepy or anything like how normally all red eyes are. Surprising, but I make no judgments.

I walked out of Hato no Shukketsu and stepped into the world outside. The sun was close to setting and the streets were still just as busy.

I chose to walk around the little plaza like place but kept my eyes on the store I walked out of just in case Kukai would go running in.

While my eyes were casted towards the shop, I bumped into someone. I quickly stepped back and bowed, muttering a quick "Gomenasai" before I saw who I had bumped into.

The person was a man who towered over me. He wore a long black coat and a black old day's hat that despite the fact we were having a really humid day. The coat collar was tucked upward as if to shield the person from being seen; which was working for I could only see the side of his cheek.

The man turned to reveal himself and my eyes widened in recognition.

The man had dark violet eyes and I could see that some of his light midnight blue hair fell down in his eyes and there were dark circles underneath them. I was about to scream Ikuto when something caught my eyes.

This man might look like Ikuto, but the Ikuto I knew didn't have hunger or guilt trapped in his eyes.

I closed my mouth quickly, bowed again and took off past him. I could feel the stranger's eyes bore into my back as I made my way down the street. I turned left on an alleyway and didn't stop until I was at the dead end. I sighed and turned around to go back but stopped in my tracks as the man who looked like Ikuto stood at the end.

My jaw clenched, and my arms went rigid at my side. I backed away until I was reminded again by the cold touch my back and hands met that I was trapped. The sun had gone down, casting the alleyway into darkness, the only source of light blocked by the shadow of the man.

"Oh dear. Little Miss, are you lost?" the man said, his voice deep and slow. I think he sounded drunk because he slurred his words together. Fear taking advantage of me and adrenaline pumping in my ears I took on the defensive, leave me the hell alone act.

"No Sir. I just turned down this alleyway to look for something," I called to him but mentally cursed when my voice sounded uncertain and wimpy. The man sneered, taking steps toward me.

Yep, he was drunk. His gait is slow and sort of limping. I would have taken off by now if this fatty didn't take up the whole frickin alleyway.

"Oh…well, I can escort you to a motel where I am sure we can get in contact with whoever is responsible for a gorgeous lady like yourself," the man said, a laugh creeping in that sentence. My eyes widen and my heart thumped because I knew what motels mean. Watching my most recent anime B Gata H Kei, I learned all sorts of messed up things that I hadn't known about before until I watched the ecchi/erotic filled anime.

"Leave me alone. My friend is waiting for me," I growl. I'm so stupid. I should have lied and say I was with a group or something! Not just one friend.

"Oh, I know. I saw the little boy. He is quite handsome. But, I believe I am better for you than him," the man said, sneering once again. Now, he was close and I was in easy snatching distance.

"No you aren't. I love him, and only him. Now leave me alone!" I started out low but then it turned into a scream of desperation. I am shocked by that confession and completely disgusted and saddened it was to a complete stranger who is attempting rape on me. But back to the matter at hand.

Surely someone could hear me! Could help me out of my current situation!

"Heh, you got spunk, Kid," the man said leaning in. I definitely smell the liquor on his breath. He then whispered in my ear, "I like that."

And then the struggle began.

The man tried to grab me, but adrenaline and reflexes kick in. I dodged out of his grasp and skirted around him trying to flee and escape out into the streets. But, despite being sluggish from the liquor, the man manages to snatch a handful of my pink locks. He yanked back and I cried in pain as my head felt like needles were being stuck into them. I fell to the ground in front of him and my hands flew up to his hands trying to claw them and make them let me go.

"Stop struggling, Kid!" the man growled, his grip tightening and his hands rise up a little. I cried out in pain and my eyes squeeze shut. Freezing in an uncomfortable position of half sitting half standing. I stop struggling, and will do anything this man says unwillingly.

"Good. Now stand up and let me grab your hand," the man said his voice softer but still has a hard edge to it. I stand, and he quickly lets go of my hair but grabs my hand just as fast. My hand in his is a death lock. A death wish.

"Great. Now let's go. You scream or shout or anything, that pretty little face of yours is going to have a few scars on it," the man warns, acid dripping from his words. And it was then that I noticed the shine of a knife in the other man's hand. The knife disappears under his sleeve as we make our way towards the streets. I will away the tears and focus on trying to figure out a way to escape rape.

"Follow. Silence. And act like I'm your Father," the man says quietly just as we slip into the crowd.

Nobody notices us as we walk farther and farther away from the alleyway and the store. We walked away from the populated streets and ended up walking into the ghetto/run down part of the town.

We end up in front of a small, walk-in motel. I stare at it intensely, trying to think if I could somehow alert the employees that I was going to be raped but realized in horror I was not the only person who was going to have a bad night.

Other men in hunched coats like the guy who kidnapped me had girls who looked to be 8 to girls who were just older than me.

Obviously, I was being taken to a motel run by rapists.

"Heh, I wonder who else I will get," the man said dreaming in his sick mind.

I stayed silent.

As we near the motel entrance, I heard the moans, screams, whimpers, everything that these men are doing to the poor children. And I will be joining them soon.

As soon as we walk into the motel, the disgusting smell of liquor, smoke, and sweat invades my nose and lungs. Laughter, screams, and shattering now inhabits my ears. Blood splatters the walls, men clinking bottles together their eyes dazed and crazed, and the tears the girls shed is unbearable. And this is only the entrance. Imagining where they keep the girls…not in use and where they are raped will be unbearable.

We walk up to the front desk and the man checks in. I learn his name is Hakotomi but I couldn't quite catch his last name.

I am lead down a hall and shoved into a room by Hakotomi and he says "I'll be back for you girly." I turn to face the room and see that I am not alone. There are three other girls in the room.

One, is shivering and as skinny as a twig. She appears to be my age. Her hair is a dirty blond and ends knotted at her shoulders. Her eyes are a silver-blue and her cheeks are freckled lightly with silver dots. She wears a messy and tattered white blouse with a matching skirt. No shoes.

The eldest is maybe 2 years older than me. She has black hair that is put in a messy braid and it ends around her upper back. She has the same grayish eyes like the young girl but no freckles. She stands taller than me by maybe a head. She wears an olive green shirt and dirt covered denim shorts ending above the knees.

And the last who is sitting on the bed in a ball, sends a pang of hurt throughout my body.

The girl, appearing to be 8, looks like an exact replica of Ami. Her hair is the same caramel-ish brown and the same wide doe-like eyes. The Ami-twin's hair is put into two pigtails and she is wearing strawberry clips with pinks swirled ribbons escaping from the clip. She wears a pink dress with little chibi wings sprouting from it. Just like one of Ami's outfits.

The one that looks like the most affected from what happened is the shaking girl my age.

The eldest stares at me, studying me.

"Onee-Chan. Please stop being so mean," the Ami-twin says quietly. Her voice is a little different, but still reminds me of Ami.

"Okay Rue. I was only studying her," the eldest said. So the little girl's name is Rue…such a pretty name. (A.U.: Hehe…kinda tons of Hunger Games references ;3)

"Um…Hello. My name is Hinamori Amu. Yours?" I ask, feeling a lot braver than in front of my peers back at the school. Even before the bullying. I don't want to get on the wrong foot with these girls. I'm going to need their help to get out of here.

"Kakesu. The paralyzed one is Molly. She's been here the longest, me second, and then little Rue just got here, an hour before you," the eldest explains quickly. "And I plan on her keeping herself pure while she is young." After the little introduction, it is silent. I am guessing Kakesu is waiting for me to say something, probably whether or not I would help. And I am going to.

"I will help. Any info on how we can even try?" I ask. Kakesu shakes her head, and sighs.

"As far as I know, the only way to escape is when you are being transported to one of the rape chambers. Even then, you are easily overpowered and either killed or beaten to a pulp," Kakesu sighs, crossing her arms.

"I saw it happen…torture…horror…"a voice coughs hoarsely. I see that Molly says that. She doesn't say anything else. She just curls into a ball with her knees pressed to her chest and her head between them. Her hair acts like a curtain, probably to help keep her sanity in and the horror on the outside.

"We can only hope for a miracle," I whispered and my hands clenched at my side.

"Until then, I am going to be the one giving myself up for you, Rue, and Molly. I hear the rapers laugh to each other I am the best they have," Kakesu says and it turns to venom at the mention of rapers.

"Okay…Thank-you Kakesu-Onee-Chan. I will watch over the others and if by some reason they go for someone else in your absence, I will save Rue and Molly," I too, promise.

Kakesu smiles a worn smile, and leaves her position on the bed and gives me a hug. A sisterly hug. One I would have given Ami. It feels odd to be the younger sister.

"Okay. So we wait for a miracle!" I said after the hug. We join the other girls on the bed and curl up to fall asleep. Molly falls asleep, and then Rue. I stroke Rue's head, remembering my little sister. I miss her so much; words can't describe the pain I now feel as the old wounds re-open again.

"Amu. I didn't want to discuss this with the other two awake, but I plan on escaping the next moment someone tries to rape us. When the door opens, I will go and just when we turn to go, I attack. I'm trained in Martial Arts, and I will grab the hidden knife ready to kill. If these two are asleep while it happens, arouse them and run. Run until you reach population. And don't stop until you are safe. Forget about me, okay?" Kakesu said to me quietly. My eyes widen, and I am about to object when she raises her hand.

"I am ready to die. They killed the one I love already. But I can tell, even if you think no one loves you, there is one person who does. I have nobody. These two here have people too. Molly's folks haven't stopped looking. I hear from the men when they are so high they can't help themselves. Rue just got here and her parents are probably desperate to find her. So, for my last will, save these two. That's all I ask from a stranger," Kakesu pretty much begs. I feel the tears threaten to spill over and I nod my head in consent even though I don't want to.

I feel horrible for Kakesu. I think I feel sorry for her because I think I was like that before when my family died and Kukai left.

Kukai…I wonder if he is looking for me? He probably isn't. Why would he? I am a lost cause even though he acts like he cares.

I am feeling even more left alone than ever. I hope that miracle happens and Kakesu doesn't commit suicide. I hope that miracle happens so that I will have her and we can be each other's company in our loneliness. She can go to my school. Maybe even develop a dream and a Guardian Character.

Guardian Character...if any of us had one, we could be out of this situation. But we don't. So we, I mean I, must wish on a miracle so that Kakesu can stay with me.

What a selfish desire. To have someone who is ready to leave this world to protect people stay on Earth where she might wish death could have come before.

I am selfish. I need other people to be with me to survive. Being alone for so long like before is no excuse. I am just weak.

A fragile person who is probably on the verge of madness because she is selfish and keeps losing important people.

What can a person like me do?

I know.

Wish for a miracle to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wink wink, I thinks you can figure some stuff out and junk.<strong>

**Spoiler Hint.**

**Remember that guy in the beginning with the white mask?**

**And that's it!~ Love you precious readers! I hope to see your reviews!**

**Also, regarding anything about how OC the characters are and the reason why Amu is so like...derpy sadness, it's because this is a way different story. Plus, how do you think these characters would react to these situations? Maybe they act crazy, calm, or whatever. This is just how I think them to handle the situations. The situations above never happened in the Anime so I can't base the reactions off of that so I use my imagination! *Sparklez and wave of hand to review rainbows***

**So, if you have a problem with how un-characteristic these people act, don't fret so much. I am trying my best to keep them in character. But, it's hard to imagine how Amu would react to this. Some people might act all scaredy but they could act all heroic in different situations. You never know until it happens.**

**Annd! I am going to make sure to have the next chapters to come to be extra long! (About two chapters that normally would have been split apart.)**

**So that's it! Sorry for my ramble! XD I just wanted to explain the OCness and stuff so that people stop wondering. **

**But remember!**

**R&R! The review button gets lonely~~!**


	10. Chapter 10 NonMiracle

**WOOT!~ NEW CHAPTER GUYSSS~! It is semi longer than usual, cuz I was gonna cut it before into two seperate chapters. But, I decided against it cuz I wanted to post it ASAP. Reason being I has Spring Break all week and would feel horrible if I didn't post any new chapters...Lolz...**

**XD So yeah, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy, and puh-leaseee review!~ I'm gonna do a 10 review thingy for me to actually post the next chappie like before. Just to see if people still enjoy this story of weirdness.**

**Sorry I am getting slightly off plot but this part in the story was important. By the next few chapters, the story should be onto it's original way.**

**And yes, there are tons of Tokyo Mew Mew references, for some reason, at the time of creating this, my mind was set on doing this. Now, not so sure, but since you guys are so amazing and keep reading, I'm gonna complete it till the end until I finish it for you guys!~ (:**

**Love you all! :D**

**Now! KUKAIIII~! DISCLAIMER NOWWWWW~! :D**

**Kukai- CrossAngel-Chan does not own Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything real mentioned in the story. If she did, there would be a lot more Kukamu action and a lot more crazy stuff going on in everything...god...don't let that happen *Shivers***

**Me- KUKAII!~ YOUR SO MEAN!~ TT_TT *Takes my book and smashes him in the head***

**Kukai- OW!**

**Me- Well, here ya go! :D**

* * *

><p>Well, my miracle does not come.<p>

Maybe an hour later after Kakesu's little speech sort of thing and after I fall asleep, she wakes me up and whispers, "It's time."

I wake up the other two girls and hold up my finger to my mouth telling them to be quiet. Kakesu goes up to the door takes a deep breath, and motions for us to come. We follow and she positions us behind the door and then she opens it.

"You ready, Kakesu-Koi?" the voice rumbles already fantasizing and when he adds the 'Koi' part to Kakesu's name….it makes me sick.

"Yeah..." Kakesu said quietly and I hear her feet shuffle across the ground and then a groan was heard as a body fell to the ground.

"RU-"Kakesu begins to shout but then there is an even louder noise that blocks it out.

It sounded like an explosion. It deafens me and I am knocked to the ground with Molly and Rue falling on top of me. Shouts and screams fill the air as the explosions calms. But, it is soon replaced by the crackling of fire. Nostalgia hits me like a thousand bricks.

"Come on!" I heard Kakesu shout at us and we are soon on our feet and running.

We reach the lobby when we realize it was futile.

The lobby is engulfed in flames. I watched as some men whose clothes caught on fire flail trying to put out the fire and their screams fill my head. There are black lumps on the ground in some places and I already know that those are bodies. Fire slowly creeps up on them, making them disappear entirely.

"We have to find another exit!" I shout, and begin leading our group back towards our room. We run down the hall and at the end is a fire exit. We are about to escape when we hear the next set of shouts.

They are the cries of trapped girls. They are in the room next to the fire exit and Kakesu is ready to open the door to let us go through. A sense of de ja vu rocks my body and I decide I am not going to revisit the rest.

"We have to help those girls!" I said to Kakesu, going to the door and tugging on the handle. It wouldn't budge and I felt Kakesu's hand on my shoulder and I could hear her shouting in my ear that there isn't enough time.

I shake off her grip and face her, feeling the tears streaking my face.

"Then just go! I am not going to revisit my Sister's death! Go run with Rue and Molly!" I scream at her, and it was then that I noticed three things in sickening realization.

Fire was inching its way down the hall from the lobby towards us. In front of the creeping inferno were Hakotomi and some other guy limping towards us. And the final thing that I realized was that there was a fire was on the other side of the fire exit.

Our escape was worthless. We were trapped and either going to burn to a crisp or be sliced into bacon strips. I think Kakesu realized this too and her face was masked in pain.

"Amu, I'm going to take out the two guys. I'd rather die by the hands of fire than rapists. And I would rather you three also," Kakesu whispers, and then she clenched the knife she had taken off the one man.

Tears trailed my face and I went over to Molly and Rue. They knew what was going on but they were silent. I got them in a group hug and Kakesu stood in front of us, protecting us.

"Amu-Onee-Chan…Thank-you for everything," Rue whispers in my ear and I felt her wet tears on my shoulder. I made her bury her face in my shoulder as we stood in our huddled little circle.

I looked up just in time to watch as Kakesu attacks the men. They struggle and she takes a few stabs at the men. But then, they grab her and restrain her from moving. She struggles but it is no use. The men are just too strong. But, her eye catches mine and she smiles sadly, a single tear streaks her face. She waves her hand awkwardly good-bye and she pushes back. Kakesu and the men go tumbling into the fire. The men's screams penetrate the air and then silence.

The only noise is our sobs and the crackling of fire. Even the girl's shrieks behind the door were silenced.

The only life in this burning motel is the three girls sobbing in between the embers.

As if taunting us with its victory, the fire seems to take even longer to reach us. Smoke fills the little breathing air we had and it becomes un-bearably hot in our huddle.

The smoke gets to us first before the fire does. To escape it, we slump to the floor. Me in the middle with Rue clinging to my right arm and Molly clinging to my left. Our breathing becomes a little too quick to be healthy.

We sit like that until Molly and Rue pass out from the smoke and the flames that were creeping down the hall were finally about to claim another three lives. And, like before, I close my eyes and the flash of consciousness comes and goes.

I hear shouts for help. Coughing. The shriek of turning metal and the sudden roar of pouring water. My eyes open a little dazed. There are firemen in their weird suits. Gas masks are over their faces so to me they looked alien-like. And then, a boy pushes between the firemen.

It is the same masked boy who saved me at the hotel.

He steps forward, and picks up the two girls clinging to me with ease and hurry. He hands them to the firemen and even though their movements show them to be confused, they quickly accept the girls and rush to get them out of the fire.

Then, it was just me and the boy. It was then that I got a better look at the boy. He wore the white mask and had the black hair like he did before, but I now notice what he wore. He wore a black cape that didn't catch on fire somehow and he wore white gloves and black dress shoes. The masked boy's white collared shirt was tucked in neatly with his black jacket like shirt un-tucked and loose just above his waist. He looked sort of like a magician, but it was quite obvious he wasn't into tricks but into more of a mysterious savior.

Just before my eyes started to droop close because of the smoky air, the masked boy turned to me and came to my side scooping me up. I was pressed against him as he ran ghost-like towards where the firemen exited.

And then, my eyes closed.

The next they opened, I was strapped to a gurney with a breathing mask over my mouth. I lazily look to my right and saw Rue and Molly strapped to a gurney also. They had breathing masks on but were sleeping peacefully, the steady up and down motion of their bodies filled me with relief. They were then rolled into the same ambulance by two nurses and the wail of the special car sounded through the air. It took off and the wailing died down in the night.

I then look to my left and see the fire being fought with water. The inferno wriggled and writhed as if it were alive and trying to avoid the cool water. I was glad for it to be gone, and then grief filled me when I thought of Kakesu. I hope she has joined her lover in the night sky and is happily watching over us as we carry on our lives.

As if my life is happy.

All of a sudden, there is a soft flash of black and white and then the masked boy is standing by my side blocking the dying fire. The boy was staring down at me as unconsciousness began to pull me under again. It seemed he was leaning on his left leg more than his right and….are my dreary eyes deceiving me? Or do I truly see a liquid trailing down his leg?

He tips my chin up with a white gloved hand so that I would look up into his masked face. He smiled softly, and then let go. I kept my wavering gaze on his face just as my eyes were closing.

And just like the last time, the boy pulled off his mask to reveal emerald green eyes.

xXxXx~Café Freedom~xXxXx

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I groan, and reach to turn off the alarm clock…wait…I don't own an alarm clock…

I blink open my eyes and it takes a bit for them to adjust. Once I take in the semi-familiar scene, I sigh in relief. The room was a painfully bright white, next to my head on the right was a machine and that's where the persistent beep is coming from. And beyond that is a wide window revealing clear blue skies.

Underneath the window were two chairs with teal green cushioning. I then lazily turn my head to my left and my eyes widen in surprise. The area there was filled with huge get-well teddybears, balloons, flowers, you name it! Just like the first time.

But knowing the present times, I know for certain that these gifts were not from my old best friends because they changed too much to care...

"Omgz!~ C'mon everyone, Amu-Chii is awake!~" a voice squeals and then there is a flurry of movement as my room is soon filled with 6 familiar girls.

Around my bed stood Mint, Icy, Shi, Emiko, Rima, and Saru, each smiling as if we were the bestest of friends. But, maybe we were slowly coming to that point of our relationships with each other.

"Are you okay Amu-Chan? The police told us what happened…we were so worried!" Emiko said, tears brimming her magenta eyes.

"Ah…I'm fine I think…what about Molly and Rue?" I asked frantically. I had promised Kakesu I would get these girls back home.

"Oh, those girls? They were her earlier for a checkup, but they are fine. Probably at the moment, they are back home with their families!" Mint replies, smiling.

"Yeah. That was a brave thing for you to do Amu-Chan," Icy said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It was just a spur of the moment," I mumble, a hazy pink flooding my cheeks as I look down at my hands.

"A good spur of the moment, Amu-Chii!" Saru chirps, doing a mini cheer.

"Yeah, Amu-Chan. I'm glad your okay though. Don't do anything reckless ever again, okay?" Rima asks, holding out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

I smile a little, and lock pinkies with hers. "Promise." Then, the other girls suddenly reach forward and somehow lock their pinkies into our little promise thing.

"I think we should all promise to not be reckless, okay?" Shi said cooly, and then adds, "I promise not to do anything reckless for the sake of my fellow friends."

"I promise," Icy said immediately.

"Saru promises!" Saru chirps.

"I promise," Mint said.

"I promise to make it up to Amu-Chan for everything," Emiko said, adding her own personal promise to the mix.

"I second that," Rima said, squeezing her pinky around mine reassuringly.

"I promise too," I said, ending the little promise gathering. Then, they let go of our pinkies and we all get into a group hug.

"Wait…did Kukai ever come to look for me?" I ask, pulling away.

There was a painfully long silence as I try to meet the eyes of my friends. They all avoided it, even Shi who was so straight forward.

"What happened to him?" I ask angrily.

"Well…Amu, he's in the hospital room next to yours…" Shi responds, looking me in the eyes and I could see the sorrow and pity swirling in her usually emotionless icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Cliffhanger evilness :D :D<strong>

**Lolz, I'm being mean aren't I? ;3**

**So yeahs, the next chapter will be in the progress of being made, but no guarantee it will for sure come out after 10 reviews. I will try my best but I have tons of tests coming up for school and I need to study my butt off...the only time I will actually study. XP**

**Remmeber the deal! 10 reviews and new chapter!~ (:**

**Also, sorry for OC-ness of any character, it just happens because I don't know how they would react in the situations I'm putting them in, yada yada yada... XD**

**Well, Ja ne, awesome reviewers! Love you!~**

**-CrossAngel-Chan**


End file.
